


You Looking Like That [Podfic]

by aethel



Series: Doppel U Podfic [1]
Category: Best Song Ever - One Direction (Music Video), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Doppelcest, Doppelganger, M/M, Music, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 14:31:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1513931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethel/pseuds/aethel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of "You looking like that" by rivers_bend</p><p> </p><p>  <i>"Holy shit," Harry breathes. "Sorry. Are you Marcel? I just. Some girl thought I was you once. I figured she was just drunk, but you really—"</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	You Looking Like That [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You looking like that](https://archiveofourown.org/works/900869) by [rivers_bend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivers_bend/pseuds/rivers_bend). 



> originally posted for [Amplificathon 2014](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/2554627.html).
> 
> I ♥ doppelgangers. Also nerds.

Cover Art by aethel

| 

## Downloads

  * MP3 | **Size:** 36 MB | **Duration:** 40 minutes
  * [Download from the Audiofic Archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/you-looking-like-that)
  * [Download from MediaFire](https://www.mediafire.com/?oj83zn4ungb3b5z)

  
---|---


End file.
